


La valse hésitante des flocons de neige

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beautiful Golden Fools, Christmas, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Past Domestic Violence, Protective Siblings, Regret, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Cersei retrouve Jaime et Tyrion après trois ans d'absence et beaucoup de larmes versées.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister & Tyrion Lannister, Robert Baratheon/Cersei Lannister (Past)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Cersei regarde le paysage défiler par la fenêtre d'un air absent. La vitre est froide contre sa joue, les bavardages des autres passagers sont des échos lointains que son esprit s'efforce en vain d'ignorer. Le train traverse une ville où brillent mille petites lumières rouges, vertes et dorées – Hautjardin, peut-être ? Elle ne sait pas depuis combien de temps elle est assise là, peut-être parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de descendre.

Cersei baisse les yeux sur ses mains, contemple les petites coupures qui les recouvrent. Ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ses paumes.

« Madame ? »

Elle sursaute et relève lentement la tête en se cachant derrière ses cheveux. Une femme à la chevelure auburn lui sourit gentiment.

« C'est à vous ? »

Cersei reconnaît sa carte d'identité, grimace légèrement, elle a dû la laisser tomber un peu plus tôt.

« Oui. Merci. »

Elle sent son regard s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur son visage, baisse les yeux, l'a t-elle reconnue ?

« Je vous en prie. Passez de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. »

_La blessure est superficielle, Madame Baratheon. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance._

« Merci. Vous aussi. »

Sa voix est si froide qu'elle la reconnaît à peine. La femme lui offre un dernier sourire où Cersei décèle de la pitié avant de rejoindre son mari et ses cinq enfants.

_Votre plainte a bien été enregistrée, Madame Baratheon. Votre mari a été interpelé. Vous êtes en sécurité._

Cersei ferme les yeux, son cœur bat de plus en plus vite à mesure que le temps passe. Dehors, il fait nuit noire et la neige s'est mise à tomber mais elle est encore capable de reconnaître Port-Lannis, même si elle n'y a pas mis les pieds depuis trois ans. On n'oublie jamais un endroit où on a été heureux.

Elle devine les décorations qui illuminent les rues, le marché de Noël sur la place, l'étang gelé où des enfants patinent en riant.

_Avez-vous un endroit où aller ?_

Lorsque le train arrive en gare, sa gorge se noue. Trois ans. Trois ans de silence.

Cersei essuie les quelques larmes qui roulent sur ses joues, attrape sa valise et se lève.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaime est avachi sur le canapé et regarde distraitement la télévision, perdu dans ses pensées. Tyrion s'approche de lui sans un bruit, l'observe pendant de longues secondes.

« Tu es rentré tôt, hier soir. »

La nuit tombe et pourtant ils ne se sont pas adressé la parole de toute la journée. Jaime hausse les épaules, Tyrion doute qu'il ait vraiment écouté ce qu'il lui a dit.

« Tu viens ? Elle... elle devrait bientôt être là. »

Sa voix s'est faite plus mesurée, presque craintive, comme à chaque fois que le sujet Cersei est abordé. Jaime n'a même pas tressailli. Il se lève sans prononcer le moindre mot, Tyrion craint un instant de l'avoir contrarié.

Jaime lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Étant donné qu'elle va revenir vivre ici pour une durée indéterminée, tu n'as plus besoin d'éviter de prononcer son nom en permanence. »

Tyrion lui offre un petit sourire triste. Le froid les enveloppe lorsqu'ils sortent de la maison, la neige crisse sous leurs pas. Ils ne distinguent aucune étoile dans le ciel, la lumière des décorations les éclipse totalement. Quelques enfants rentrent de l'école, leurs éclats de rire contrastent avec la mine sombre que Jaime et lui arborent bien trop souvent, et plus particulièrement à l'approche des fêtes.

« J'ai cassé, » lâche Jaime au bout d'un moment.

Tyrion fronce les sourcils.

« Tu m'as fait remarquer que je suis rentré tôt, hier soir... eh bien, c'est parce que j'ai cassé. »

Il ne sait pas pourquoi son cœur se serre autant, peut-être parce qu'il appréciait vraiment la petite-amie de Jaime ou parce que son frère n'a pas l'air de ressentir la moindre tristesse, ou bien les deux à la fois.

« Est-ce que... Cersei... » avance t-il.

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec le retour de Cersei, » coupe Jaime, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

Il soupire longuement.

« Elle voulait que je passe Noël avec elle et ses parents. »

« ...oh. »

« Les choses étaient claires dès le début. Je ne cherche rien de sérieux. »

Tyrion se contente de cette réponse, n'ajoute rien. A combien de filles Jaime a t-il brisé le cœur, ces trois dernières années ? Huit ? Neuf ? Il a perdu le compte.

La gare est en vue, ils assistent à des scènes de retrouvailles, des grands-parents enlacent leurs petits-enfants et leur promettent un chocolat chaud, un homme retrouve son mari après de longues semaines de séparation, d'autres couples s'embrassent et se tiennent par la main. Jaime serre les dents et se détourne de ce spectacle.

« Je déteste Noël, » murmure t-il pour lui-même mais Tyrion l'entend quand même.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc et patientent. Tyrion pense à toutes ces filles au cœur brisé qui ont eu le malheur de tomber amoureuses de Jaime mais il pense surtout au cœur brisé de son frère, celui que rien n'a jamais su réparer.

Le train de Cersei entre en gare.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime et Tyrion se lèvent, tentent d'apercevoir leur sœur au milieu de la foule. Jaime sent que ses mains tremblent légèrement, entend son cœur battre à la chamade, se déteste pour ça, se déteste presque pour avoir spontanément proposé à Cersei de revenir vivre à la maison lorsqu'il l'a entendue pleurer au téléphone.

 _Si faible_ , aurait dit Père, mais Père n'est plus là, il est mort l'année dernière en laissant Jaime seul à la tête de l'entreprise familiale, quelque chose qui a eu le mérite d'occuper son esprit mais certainement pas de combler le vide dans son cœur.

Quand Cersei s'avance vers eux, il met plusieurs secondes à reconnaître cette créature fragile qui garde la tête baissée et utilise ses longues boucles blondes comme un bouclier.

Leurs regards se croisent. Les émeraudes de sa sœur sont fatiguées et un peu brisées – ou n'est-ce que le reflet des siennes ?

Le silence s'attarde.

« Salut, » lâche finalement Cersei.

Tyrion est le premier à se ressaisir, lui offre un petit sourire.

« Salut. Je suis content de te revoir. »

Jaime, les lèvres pincées, se contente d'un petit signe de tête. Par réflexe, il s'empare de la valise de Cersei, leurs mains entrent en contact.

Quand il baisse les yeux et voit toutes les petites coupures qui recouvrent sa peau, il sent son cœur se renverser.

Trois ans. Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer pendant tout ce temps ? Ces entailles ne sont-elle qu'une toute petite partie de la terrible vérité ?

« Allons-y, » marmonne t-il en se détournant pour ne pas avoir à trop penser, c'est Cersei qui est partie, après tout, c'est Cersei qui a coupé les ponts, c'est Cersei qui a refusé de se retourner lorsqu'il a couru après elle dans la rue.

Jaime sent des gens les dévisager, rien d'étonnant, tout le monde a entendu parler de Cersei Baratheon, femme du célèbre homme d'affaires Robert Baratheon, agressée par son mari ivre en pleine rue devant des dizaines de témoins. Cette sordide histoire a fait les gros titres pendant des jours.

Cersei garde les yeux baissés pendant tout le trajet, cale ses pas sur ceux de Tyrion pour ne pas trébucher, peut-être est-elle hantée par tous ces murmures de pitié qui l'entourent en permanence.

Jaime pense à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

 _Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, Jaime_ , répète Tyrion dans son esprit. _Si Robert avait atteint sa gorge..._

Il s'arrête brusquement, se retourne. Cersei frotte ses mains gelées l'une contre l'autre, de la buée sort de sa bouche.

Elle aurait pu mourir – elle aurait pu connaître le même sort que le cœur de son jumeau lorsqu'elle n'a pas hésité avant de le démolir.

« Moi aussi, je suis content de te voir, » lâche Jaime.

Quelques mètres plus loin, lorsque Cersei glisse sur une plaque de verglas, il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne tombe.


	4. Chapter 4

Comme à chaque fois qu'il rentre dans la maison, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir un immense vide. Les pièces sont spacieuses, les meubles luxueux, les bibliothèques remplies et pourtant, il manque quelque chose.

La chaleur.

Celle qui s'est échappée quand Cersei a claqué la porte sans prévenir, trois ans plus tôt, pour se jeter sur la bague de fiançailles que lui offrait Robert Baratheon.

Il remarque qu'elle ne la porte plus, pas plus que son alliance. Elle retire son manteau et ses chaussures, observe prudemment les alentours, comme si elle venait de débarquer dans un endroit inconnu, comme si elle n'était pas à sa place ici.

« Tu as faim ? » demande Tyrion.

Il la trouve changée, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec son apparence physique lui a ravi sa beauté. Lorsqu'elle passe devant le grand miroir accroché au-dessus de la cheminée, elle détourne immédiatement les yeux.

« Oui, » répond t-elle d'une petite voix qui ne lui ressemble pas.

Tyrion hoche la tête et se dirige vers la cuisine. Cersei et Jaime le suivent après quelques secondes d'hésitation, s'installent autour de la table.

Le silence les recouvre, se fait pesant. Pendant que Tyrion casse des œufs dans un saladier, elle garde les yeux baissés vers ses mains meurtries, ses cheveux tombent en rideaux autour de son visage. Quand bien même il est toujours terriblement en colère contre elle, il sent son cœur chavirer. Il tente de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'ils se sont assis tous les trois dans cette cuisine, la dernière fois qu'ils ont ri, la dernière fois que Cersei et Jaime se sont dévorés des yeux.

Il n'y parvient pas.

Cersei fronce les sourcils quand il dépose une omelette fumante devant elle.

« Des champignons, » remarque t-elle.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui.

« Tu t'en souviens. »

Une petite lueur est apparue dans ses yeux.

« Bien sûr, » répond t-il simplement.

Jaime plisse le nez d'un air dégoûté.

« Je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais aimer les champignons. »

« Et moi, je n'ai jamais compris comment tu pouvais détester ça. »

Un petit rire franchit la barrière de leurs lèvres.

« Pas de champignons, hein ? » demande Jaime quand Tyrion lui tend son assiette.

Celui-ci roule des yeux et, pendant un instant, il parvient presque à croire que tout est redevenu comme avant.

Quand le silence retombe, il pousse un petit soupir.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Cersei appuie sur l'interrupteur, elle retient son souffle.

Sa chambre d'adolescente n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle y a mis les pieds. Elle s'avance et dépose sa valise sur son lit avant de s'y asseoir.

Ses yeux se promènent sur les murs blancs, un sourire attendri se dessine sur ses lèvres en contemplant sa collection de cartes postales accrochée sur l'un d'entre eux.

 _C'est ridicule_ , souffle Robert dans son esprit. _Digne d'une enfant de cinq ans_.

Son sourire disparaît.

Elle caresse les draps propres du bout des doigts, de jolis draps bleu ciel, sa couleur préférée, des draps qu'elle connaît bien. Une drôle de sensation naît au creux de son cœur lorsqu'elle repense à cette fameuse nuit où tout a changé, où l'amour brûlant que Jaime et elle éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'est fait trop fort pour qu'ils résistent plus longtemps.

Elle se souvient de la douceur de sa peau, de la tendresse de ses baisers.

Elle se souvient de ses supplications alors qu'elle jetait des vêtements dans sa valise, pressée de rejoindre Robert qui s'était garé non loin de la maison.

Cersei secoue la tête, des larmes de rage lui brûlent les yeux. Elle range les quelques vêtements qu'elle a apportés avec elle dans son armoire. Elle y aperçoit un carton, l'ouvre et réalise que les cadres photos qui y sont jetés pêle-mêle sont ceux qui étaient posés sur sa commode, avant.

Les sourires figés de Tyrion et Jaime sont plus tranchants que le poignard qui a entaillé sa peau et meurtri son âme.

Cersei repousse le carton dans les ombres et enfile son pyjama. Elle entend Jaime et Tyrion discuter dans le couloir, s'attend presque à ce qu'ils entrent dans sa chambre pour se glisser dans son lit et échanger des confidences avec elle jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Les voix s'éloignent et s'évanouissent. Rien ne brise plus le silence, sinon les battements de son propre cœur. Elle soupire.

Les yeux fermés, elle s'assoit devant sa coiffeuse, des cris retentissent dans sa mémoire – les siens. A tâtons, elle saisit un élastique et s'attache les cheveux – elle lève le bouclier.

Avant qu'elle n'ait plus le courage de le faire, Cersei ouvre les yeux, se demande presque qui est donc cette étrangère dans le miroir marquée à vie par une erreur qu'elle pensait être une opportunité qu'on ne refuse pas.

Une larme roule sur sa joue lorsqu'elle touche du bout des doigts l'hideuse cicatrice qui lui barre la joue droite.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime et Tyrion sont déjà levés lorsque Cersei fait son apparition. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, hésite à s'avancer, se sent trop exposée avec ce pyjama léger qui découvre ses bras, elle regrette de ne pas avoir emporté un peignoir.

« On ne va pas te manger, » dit Jaime sans même la regarder. « Tu peux venir. »

Sa voix est aussi froide que la neige qui est tombée en abondance toute la nuit. Cersei frissonne.

« Bonjour, » marmonne t-elle en rejoignant ses frères.

Tyrion lit le journal en sirotant son café. Un petit sourire déforme ses lèvres.

« Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Ça va. »

Le regard de Jaime s'attarde sur ses bras nus, ou plutôt sur les bleus qui les recouvrent. Il fronce les sourcils, elle se sent vulnérable, elle a hâte qu'ils disparaissent, et puis elle songe à cette affreuse cicatrice qu'elle gardera à vie, elle a envie de pleurer.

Elle doit bien admettre qu'ils ne rechignent pas à la regarder en face, ils ne rechignent pas à regarder ce qu'il est advenu de son beau visage, presque comme si elle était toujours jolie, c'est à la fois réconfortant et désespérant.

« Vous ne travaillez pas, aujourd'hui ? » demande t-elle pour détourner leur attention.

« J'ai pris des vacances, » répond distraitement Jaime.

Cersei a l'impression qu'un étranger a pris la place de son jumeau, de son autre moitié, elle tremble de l'intérieur.

« Je n'ai pas de contrats en ce moment, alors je suppose que je suis en vacances, » fait Tyrion en étouffant un bâillement. « C'est l'avantage d'être photographe. »

Cette mention de sa profession la ramène à l'époque où il se baladait sans cesse avec son appareil photo, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il capture leurs moments volés, autant de souvenirs qui prennent la poussière dans un carton oublié, pourquoi faut-il que tout lui rappelle ce qu'elle a laissé derrière elle le jour où elle est partie ?

« Vous n'avez pas décoré la maison pour Noël. »

Cersei comprend qu'elle a fait une erreur lorsque Jaime braque son regard acéré sur elle – les étoiles qui y brillaient autrefois ont été englouties par les ombres de la rancoeur.

« On ne fête plus Noël depuis que tu es partie. »

Et il se lève brusquement avant de quitter la pièce. Tyrion pousse un long soupir.

« Tu es partie trois semaines avant Noël, alors autant de dire qu'on n'avait pas le cœur à le fêter. Jaime déteste cette fête, maintenant. »

La honte la fait baisser la tête parce qu'elle entend des reproches dans la voix de son petit frère, ceux qu'il n'ose pas encore formuler, ceux qui couvent et qui la balayeront quand le moment sera venu, tels une tempête de neige.

« Et toi ? Tu détestes Noël aussi ? »

Cersei songe un peu stupidement que les yeux de Tyrion ont exactement la même couleur que ceux de Jaime – la même couleur que les siens.

Il hausse les épaules et se replonge dans sa lecture.

Cersei se tait.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime observe Cersei se réapproprier la maison, elle touche chaque meuble, chaque étagère et à chaque fois elle ferme les yeux en essayant peut-être de se remémorer des souvenirs plaisants. Il grimace intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur la cicatrice qui marquera à jamais sa joue où sur les bleus sur ses bras, cruels souvenirs de l'agression de son mari, l'envie de la prendre dans ses bras le démange et il se déteste pour ça, tout comme il la déteste _elle_.

Le soir tombe finalement, Tyrion est affalé sur le canapé, plongé dans il ne sait quel roman, tandis que Jaime fixe la télé sans vraiment la regarder. Cersei est assise à à peine quelques centimètres de lui, il a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Il sursaute violemment quand elle saisit son poignet de ses doigts graciles et effleure la montre qu'il porte.

« Tu l'as gardée. »

C'est celle qu'elle lui a offerte le jour de leur dix-septième anniversaire – il y a une éternité. Jaime crispe les poings.

« Je l'ai gardée pour me souvenir de ne pas commettre deux fois la même erreur. »

L'expression blessée de Cersei l'attriste autant qu'elle le réjouit. Comme s'il ne tenait plus, Jaime se lève et explose.

« Je t'ai suppliée de rester. »

« Jaime... »

« Je me suis mis à genoux, je t'ai suppliée encore et encore, je t'ai même couru après et tu n'en avais rien à foutre. Putain, Cersei, je t'aimais à en crever, j'aurais tout fait pour toi, je serais même mort pour toi s'il l'avait fallu et _toi_ tu m'as laissé tomber sans même regarder en arrière ! »

Cersei l'écoute parler, les yeux écarquillés, incapable de se défendre. Tyrion assiste à la scène sans faire le moindre mouvement, sonné.

« Tu étais la femme de ma vie, » poursuit-il en essuyant rageusement ses larmes. « S'il avait fallu envoyer promener Père et l'entreprise pour m'enfuir avec toi et pouvoir t'aimer librement, je n'aurais même pas hésité une seule seconde alors que _toi_ , tu t'es tirée avec le premier mec puissant et plein aux as qui s'est intéressé à toi, et tout ça pour quoi ?! Pour te faire taper dessus et taillader le visage ?! »

Jaime se rend compte qu'il s'est mis à hurler et surtout qu'il est peut-être allé trop loin. Cersei tremble, le regarde avec horreur – est-ce comme ça qu'elle regardait Robert quand il forçait un peu trop sur la bouteille ? Il se calme un peu mais c'est trop tard, le mal est fait, Cersei se lève à son tour, désespérée.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû venir, c'était une erreur. Je repartirai demain matin. »

Ses larmes cascadent sur ses joues, elle se détourne et s'enfuit à l'étage. Jaime se laisse tomber sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains. Tyrion s'approche de lui et lui presse le bras pour le réconforter.

« Ça va aller, » murmure t-il.

« Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Pas comme ça... »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû, » confirme Tyrion.

« Elle m'a brisé le cœur, elle m'a... »

« Jaime. Je sais. J'étais là. Et elle m'a brisé le cœur à moi aussi. »

Lorsque Tyrion monte à l'étage pour voir comment va Cersei, Jaime retire sa montre et contemple les deux mots gravés derrière le cadran.

_Pour toujours._

Et il se remet à pleurer.


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Tyrion pousse la porte de la chambre de Cersei, elle est assise devant son miroir et pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Il s'approche d'un pas hésitant.

« Je suis hideuse, maintenant, » lâche t-elle dans un hoquet.

« Cersei... »

« Les gens me regardent avec pitié, dans la rue. Je suis laide, Jaime me déteste et il a bien raison, je n'ai plus rien, plus rien du tout... »

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Tyrion enroule les bras autour de Cersei et l'attire contre lui. Elle le laisse faire et ses larmes coulent dans son cou.

« Tu n'es pas laide, Cersei. C'est moi qui suis laid... c'est moi qui suis un nain. »

« Tu n'es pas laid, » rétorque t-elle automatiquement.

« C'est gentil de me mentir... »

Elle s'esclaffe légèrement. Tyrion la serre un peu plus fort.

« Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice, Cersei. Tu es toujours belle, je te l'assure. Et quand bien même tu ne l'étais plus, nous t'aimerions toujours, Jaime et moi. »

« Jaime me déteste... »

Il soupire, s'écarte d'elle et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

« Non, Cersei. Jaime est très, très en colère contre toi. Et moi aussi, je suis en colère. Mais il ne te déteste pas. Sinon, il ne t'aurait pas proposé de venir ici. »

La lueur d'espoir qui apparaît dans ses yeux lui fait mal au cœur, il a rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi désespéré. Voyant qu'elle tremble toujours, il lui prend la main et la guide jusqu'à son lit.

« Il faut... il faut que je m'en aille, » parvient-elle à articuler une fois qu'elle s'est glissée sous la couette. « Ça fait trop mal de... »

« Tu viens à peine d'arriver. Reste, je t'en prie... ça va s'arranger, tu verras. Mais seulement si tu restes. »

« Tyrion... »

« Reste jusqu'à Noël, s'il te plaît. »

Elle baille, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Je croyais que vous ne fêtiez plus Noël. »

Il hausse les épaules.

« C'est vrai. Tu vas rester ? »

Vaincue, Cersei acquiesce.

« Bien. Bonne nuit. »

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, elle lui attrape le poignet.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas être seule cette nuit. »

Tyrion veut répondre qu'il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne idée parce qu'il lui en veut toujours énormément, parce qu'on ne répare pas trois ans de silence en une seule conversation mais il voit la cicatrice sur son visage et les bleus sur ses bras et il pense que Jaime et lui ne sont pas les seuls à avoir souffert.

« Pousse-toi, » grommelle t-il. « Et évite de me faire tomber du lit. »

Elle sourit faiblement.

« Merci, petit frère. »

Quand Cersei s'est endormie, Tyrion pense à tout ce qu'ils avaient tous les trois avant qu'elle ne foute tout en l'air, et ses larmes se mettent à couler.


	9. Chapter 9

Cersei et Jaime marchent dans la neige en direction du parc de la ville, les rues commencent à s'animer, des enfants célèbrent l'arrivée des vacances avec des batailles de boules de neige. Jaime manque d'en recevoir une en pleine face, Cersei laisse échapper un petit rire.

Lorsque son jumeau lui a proposé cette promenade dans le parc pour discuter plus sereinement elle n'a pu qu'accepter, les mots qu'il a prononcés la veille sont encore gravés dans son esprit et ça fait mal, presque aussi mal que la lame que Robert a laissé courir sur sa joue.

Ils s'assoient sur un banc face à l'étang gelé, quelques enfants patinent dessus.

« On était comme eux, avant, » murmure t-elle. « Tu te souviens ? »

« Evidemment. »

Cersei observe le givre recouvrant les feuilles mortes étinceler au soleil, ramasse une poignée de neige et ferme les yeux en se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle s'est lancée dans une bataille sans merci avec ses frères.

« Il y a une femme dans ta vie ? » demande t-elle un peu timidement.

« Plus depuis avant-hier, » répond t-il.

« Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarde dans les yeux.

« Elle voulait faire l'amour. Je voulais baiser. »

Il n'a pas besoin de lui expliquer la différence. Elle se détourne en se mordant la lèvre. Des images de sa nuit de noces lui reviennent à l'esprit, des images de douleur et de désillusions.

« Tu m'as aimé ? » lâche Jaime au bout d'un moment.

« Bien sûr, » répond t-elle, blessée qu'il pose une telle question. « Plus que tout. »

« Et tu es quand même partie. »

« Et je suis partie, » répète t-elle.

Il ne lui fait pas de reproche, cette fois, parce que c'est inutile, parce qu'il a déjà déversé toute sa peine et sa colère. C'est un simple constat et pourtant, il semble à Cersei que c'est bien plus douloureux.

« Tu as froid, » constate Jaime en touchant le bout de son nez – Cersei frissonne à ce contact. « Rentrons. »

Il contemple les enfants sur l'étang encore quelques secondes avant de se détourner. Alors qu'il marche quelques pas devant elle, Cersei le rattrape.

« Jaime. »

Son jumeau tourne la tête vers elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle remarque à quel point il a l'air fatigué.

« Je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec Robert. »

Il la dévisage pendant un long moment mais ce n'est pas sa cicatrice qu'il regarde, non – ce sont ses yeux, encore et toujours ses yeux. Lorsqu'il comprend ce qu'elle veut dire, il fait un léger signe de tête.

Un silence reposant les enveloppe.


	10. Chapter 10

Un feu brûle dans la cheminée, l'ambiance s'est un peu réchauffée et Tyrion ne peut qu'en être soulagé. La rancoeur est toujours là, bien sûr, mais peut-être ont-ils tous fait un ou deux pas en avant – il n'en espérait pas tant.

Tous les trois sont assis sur le tapis face à la cheminée, quelques albums photos sont éparpillés autour d'eux.

« Regarde, Tyrion ! » fait Cersei en pointant une photo du doigt. « C'est toi dans les bras de Maman. »

Cette photo a de toute évidence été prise au moment de Noël : Tyrion, à peine âgé de deux ans, porte un ridicule costume de lutin. Joanna sourit, radieuse, et son cœur pleure face au visage de celle qu'un chauffard ivre a emporté loin d'eux il y a plus de dix ans maintenant.

« Tu étais si mignon, » pouffe Cersei.

« Ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais... » fait remarquer Jaime d'un air moqueur.

Tyrion plisse les yeux et s'empare de l'album, le feuillette. Un sourire victorieux étire ses lèvres.

« C'est certain que les costumes te vont bien mieux qu'à moi, Jaime... »

Sur la photo qu'il lui indique, son grand frère, alors âgé de six ou sept ans, est déguisé en père Noël.

« J'aurais dû brûler cette photo il y a des années... » marmonne t-il.

« Je suis heureuse que tu ne l'aies pas fait, » commente Cersei en souriant. « Je te trouve beau en toutes circonstances... même quand tu es ridicule. »

Tyrion est heureux de voir que Cersei a retrouvé un peu de sa joie de vivre, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures, mais est peiné de constater qu'elle s'assure que ses cheveux dissimulent bien sa joue toutes les dix secondes.

« Ça me manque, » avoue t-il. « Décorer la maison. Regarder des films stupides à la télé. Manger des cookies et boire un chocolat chaud après une bataille de boules de neige. »

Jaime soupire.

« Tu sais qu'on ne fête plus Noël depuis que... »

« Depuis que Cersei est partie, je sais. »

L'intéressée garde les yeux baissés, mal à l'aise.

« Mais Cersei est revenue, alors peut-être qu'on pourrait le fêter, cette année ? »

Sa voix se fait suppliante. Il y a une petite lueur de reproche dans les yeux de Jaime parce que même si Cersei est là rien n'est plus comme avant, ce Noël ne pourra pas égaler ceux de leurs souvenirs, pourtant il ne proteste pas et se contente de hausser les épaules.

« Fais comme tu veux. »

Lorsque Jaime croise le regard de Cersei, celle-ci lui offre un sourire hésitant.

Et Tyrion ne peut qu'être ravi de voir que Jaime n'hésite que quelques secondes avant de lui rendre.


	11. Chapter 11

Jaime et Cersei suivent Tyrion à travers les rayons du magasin, l'observent comparer plusieurs guirlandes, incapable de se décider, l'écoutent s'enthousiasmer devant chaque nouvelle décoration qu'il aperçoit, lui donnent leur avis de temps à autre.

S'ils sont obligés d'en racheter, c'est parce que Jaime a tout jeté il y a trois ans, incapable de supporter plus longtemps la vue de tous ces objets qui lui rappelaient le départ de Cersei et son cœur bousillé. Sa jumelle se cache encore derrière ses cheveux, semble nerveuse au milieu de cette foule, il se mord la lèvre. Ils n'ont pas parlé de Robert, de son agression, des non-dits déploient leurs ombres entre eux, il se demande ce qu'elle ressent, si elle se sent vulnérable, à quel point son mariage et son agression l'ont affectée.

Ça ne devrait pas le toucher et pourtant Jaime ne peut empêcher l'inquiétude de courir dans ses veines comme un poison lent et douloureux.

Cersei souffle un peu lorsqu'ils sortent du magasin avec leurs achats mais ne se détend véritablement que lorsqu'ils retrouvent le refuge de la maison. Jaime échange un regard avec Tyrion, lui aussi l'a remarqué.

« Ne perdons pas de temps, » lance Tyrion d'un ton un peu trop enthousiaste. « Nous avons une maison entière à décorer ! »

Le visage de Cersei se fend d'un léger sourire.

Ils passent les trois heures qui suivent à suspendre des guirlandes multicolores partout et à se chamailler pour déterminer quelles boules auront l'honneur d'être accrochées au sapin. Tyrion fronce les sourcils quand Cersei saisit une grosse boule bleue qu'elle a insisté pour acheter entre ses mains, les yeux brillants.

« Bleu, ce n'est pas une couleur de Noël ! » fait-il remarquer.

Un sourire nostalgique étire ses lèvres.

« Je sais. Mais j'aime le bleu... »

Ses yeux rencontrent ceux de Jaime. Il déglutit.

Bleu, comme le ciel sous lequel ils se sont embrassés pour la première fois. Bleu, comme la vieille couverture sous laquelle ils se blottissaient pendant les soirées d'hiver. Bleu, comme les draps qui les ont vus ne faire qu'un après des mois passés à tenter de résister.

« Moi aussi, j'aime le bleu, » répond t-il sans même en avoir conscience.

Tyrion semble comprendre, sourit un peu tristement.

« Va pour la boule bleue, alors. »

Cersei a presque l'air d'une enfant quand elle l'accroche sur une des plus hautes branches du sapin, elle n'a pas remarqué que ses cheveux ne dissimulent plus sa joue.

Jaime prend complètement Tyrion au dépourvu lorsqu'il sort trois chaussettes d'un vieux carton et les accroche sur la cheminée. Sur chacune d'elle, une lettre dorée est brodée – C, J et T.

« Tu... tu les as gardées, » fait Tyrion, les yeux ronds. « Je pensais que... »

« C'est Maman qui les a faites pour nous. Je n'ai pas pu les jeter. »

Bouleversée, Cersei les caresse du bout des doigts, mille souvenirs défilent devant ses yeux. La gorge nouée, elle lui fait un signe de tête plein de gratitude – Jaime a le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Oh non ! » s'exclame Tyrion, rompant sans le vouloir la magie du moment. « On a oublié d'acheter une nouvelle étoile pour le sapin ! »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » le rassure Jaime. « Nous n'aurons qu'à retourner au magasin et... »

Il s'interrompt. Alors qu'elle contemplait les chaussettes, Cersei a levé les yeux et a croisé son regard dans le grand miroir accroché au dessus de la cheminée.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle quitte la pièce en courant, incapable de supporter ce reflet qu'elle a en horreur plus longtemps.

Jaime pousse un long soupir triste et peiné.


	12. Chapter 12

Cersei a laissé Jaime et Tyrion l'emmener au marché de Noël, elle sait qu'ils cherchent à lui changer les idées et lui faire oublier cette chose hideuse qui la défigure, elle se demande comment ils peuvent encore se montrer aussi prévenants avec elle après ce qu'elle leur a fait.

Il fait nuit et les gens autour d'eux ont l'air bien trop occupés à contempler l'immense sapin qui se dresse au milieu de la place ou à déguster leurs boissons chaudes pour s'intéresser à son visage meurtri, elle se sent invisible et elle s'en réjouit. Ici, elle n'est pas Cersei Baratheon, la femme vénale qui a laissé tomber ses frères pour une pâle illusion de sécurité qui s'est dissipée à l'instant où son mari l'a écrasée de son poids pour la première fois, elle n'est pas cette victime qu'on plaint à voix basse quand on pense qu'elle n'écoute pas – elle est juste Cersei, la sœur de Jaime et Tyrion, et ça lui convient parfaitement.

Ce sentiment de paix est fugace, il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu, un enfant la bouscule et la regarde longuement en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il décampe vers sa mère et demande, sans se soucier de baisser la voix :

« Pourquoi le visage de la dame il est tout bizarre ? »

Cersei est frappée d'horreur, plusieurs regards se braquent sur elle, elle a l'impression d'étouffer, voudrait disparaître sous terre, voudrait revenir dans le passé et ne pas commettre cette terrible erreur qui lui a tant coûté. Jaime la saisit par la taille et l'entraîne à l'écart de la foule.

« Tout va bien, Cersei, » murmure t-il doucement.

Elle craque et fond en larmes avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

« Les gens ne voient que ma cicatrice quand ils me regardent, » sanglote t-elle. « Et ils ne verront toujours que ça. »

Son apparence physique. C'est bien la seule chose qui a plu à Robert chez elle, comme il s'est fait un malin plaisir de lui rappeler à maintes reprises.

« Nous, on ne voit pas que ça, » proteste Tyrion.

« Vous devriez. Je suis aussi laide à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, je... »

Elle n'a pas le temps de poursuivre, Jaime la prend dans ses bras et la serre contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, exactement comme il le faisait autrefois.

« Tout va bien, Cersei, » murmure t-il. « Tout va bien. »

Lorsqu'elle s'écarte de lui, ses yeux brillent toujours.

« Tout va bien, » répète Tyrion en lui serrant la main. « Tu es bien plus que cette foutue cicatrice, Cersei. Tellement plus. »

Elle lui offre un petit sourire hésitant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jaime insiste pour lui acheter une gaufre au chocolat et tous les trois s'installent sur un banc face au grand sapin.

« Il y a au moins une chose qui n'a pas changé... » remarque Tyrion.

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tu es toujours incapable de manger une gaufre au chocolat sans t'en mettre partout, » s'esclaffe t-il.

Cersei lui tire la langue.

Elle sursaute lorsque Jaime essuie un peu de chocolat au coin de ses lèvres.

Ce ne sont plus ses larmes qui font briller ses yeux.


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime hésite avant de frapper à la porte de la chambre de Cersei. Il sait qu'elle ne dort pas, la lumière est encore allumée, il prend une grande inspiration avant de se décider.

« Oui ? »

Sa lampe de chevet diffuse une douce lumière dans la pièce. Elle brosse ses longs cheveux devant sa coiffeuse. Presque par réflexe, elle les rabat devant sa joue, ça l'attriste énormément, Tyrion et lui ne lui ont-ils pas longuement répété qu'ils se moquaient de sa cicatrice ?

« Je dérange ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Elle est nerveuse. Il essaye de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'ils se sont retrouvés seuls dans cette chambre, la dernière fois qu'ils ont basculé sur le lit en riant, quelques jours à peine avant le départ de Cersei.

« Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de Robert. »

La curiosité le bouffe depuis trois ans, Cersei ne lui a fourni aucune explication quand elle l'a laissé tomber, il veut savoir, il a _besoin_ de savoir, ou il en deviendra fou. Elle se tord les mains et s'assoit en tailleur sur son lit.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? »

« Ce que tu as bien pu lui trouver, pour commencer. »

Il s'oblige à ne pas se montrer cassant et s'assoit sur le bord du lit pour regarder Cersei dans les yeux – elle ne peut soutenir son regard plus de quelques secondes.

« Il était riche. Il était puissant. Je savais que j'aurais une situation confortable avec lui. C'est tout. »

Une pierre lui tombe dans l'estomac. Cersei n'était pas amoureuse de Robert - peut-être qu'une part de lui le savait, au fond, mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre. Ça fait mal, aussi.

« Notre amour n'était donc pas suffisant pour toi ? »

La douleur déforme sa voix.

« Je pensais qu'il n'avait pas d'avenir, » avoue t-elle dans un souffle. « Je pensais que nous serions obligés de nous séparer un jour ou l'autre alors j'ai... j'ai précipité les choses... »

La déception vient se mélanger à la colère.

« Moi, je croyais en notre amour. Nous aurions trouvé une solution. »

Les mots ont la saveur amère des regrets.

« Je sais, » dit Cersei en reniflant. « Je sais... »

« Les bleus sur tes bras... c'était la première fois ? »

Son silence est la plus éloquente des réponses et Jaime songe que si Robert n'était pas derrière les barreaux en ce moment, il le tuerait de ses propres mains.

Sans prévenir, Cersei fond en larmes et se serre contre lui. Il est incapable de ne pas lui rendre son étreinte.

« J'ai voulu revenir, » pleure t-elle. « J'ai voulu revenir dès l'instant où il a posé les mains sur moi mais j'étais bien trop fière. Oh, Jaime... je n'aurais jamais dû partir... »

Les larmes de Jaime rejoignent celles de sa jumelle. Tout doucement, sans la lâcher, il s'allonge et l'entraine avec elle. Cersei enfouit le visage dans son cou, il caresse doucement ses boucles dorées.

« C'est fini, maintenant. Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal. »

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il s'aperçoit que Cersei s'est endormie et n'ose pas bouger pour ne pas la réveiller.

Lorsque ses paupières deviennent lourdes et que lui aussi ferme les yeux, il a la curieuse sensation d'être rentré à la maison.


	14. Chapter 14

Cersei marche seule dans la rue, le nez en l'air, il n'y a personne, elle n'a pas besoin d'essayer de dissimuler sa cicatrice. La nuit tombe, les illuminations jettent des reflets verts et rouges sur les maisons, Noël n'est plus que dans quelques jours.

Elle se mord la lèvre en repensant à son réveil ce matin-là, à la sensation d'être dans les bras de Jaime, elle a véritablement eu l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

C'est lorsque son jumeau s'est écarté d'elle, affreusement gêné, qu'elle a compris qu'il n'en était rien.

Perdue dans le labyrinthe brumeux de son esprit, elle trébuche sur un carton abandonné au milieu du trottoir. Un petit cri retentit, elle fronce les sourcils et s'accroupit pour l'ouvrir.

Les larmes lui montent aux yeux quand elle voit un petit chaton qui miaule faiblement, frigorifié – qui a pu être assez cruel pour se débarrasser de lui de cette façon ?

« Tout va bien, » murmure t-elle d'un ton apaisant en le saisissant avec beaucoup de douceur. « Tu es en sécurité, maintenant. »

Elle court plus qu'elle ne marche jusqu'à la maison et, à peine rentrée, faisant fi des questions de Jaime et Tyrion, elle se précipite instinctivement vers le buffet.

Cersei ne peut retenir un petit sourire – la couverture bleue est toujours là.

Le chaton miaule lorsqu'elle l'enveloppe dedans. Il est entièrement noir à l'exception d'une tache blanche sur le sommet de son crâne, ses yeux sont d'un jaune saisissant.

« Je l'ai trouvé dans un carton sur le trottoir, » apprend t-elle à ses frères. « Quelqu'un l'avait laissé là. Il a dû avoir tellement peur... »

 _Un peu comme moi quand Robert s'est jeté sur moi_ , ne dit-elle pas, mais, tels des fantômes, ces mots qu'elle n'a pas prononcés se mettent à valser dans la pièce.

Tyrion sourit et gratte le chaton derrière les oreilles.

« Il a eu de la chance que tu passes par là. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors ? »

« Je réfléchissais, » répond t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Son regard croise celui de Jaime. Elle ignore si ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière les a un peu rapprochés ou n'a fait que révéler à quel point le fossé qui les sépare est profond.

« Nous devrions l'amener chez le vétérinaire, » dit-il simplement.

Il se détourne. Tyrion plisse les yeux, comme s'il sentait que quelque chose avait changé, sans parvenir à savoir quoi exactement.

Cersei presse le chaton contre son cœur. Il continue de miauler.


	15. Chapter 15

Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion sont seuls dans la salle d'attente. Le petit chat est toujours enveloppé dans la couverture bleue, il s'agite un peu, ça rassure Tyrion – Cersei est arrivée juste à temps pour le sauver.

La gorge serrée, il repense à ce qu'il a lu dans les journaux les jours suivant l'agression. Comment, en sortant d'un bar, complètement ivre, Robert Baratheon s'en est pris à sa femme sans aucune raison. Comment, quand bien même elle semblait terrifiée, elle lui a tenu tête. Comment le ton est monté, comment Robert est devenu de plus en plus agressif, jusqu'à sortir ce poignard de sa poche.

Cersei aussi a dû mourir de peur, exactement comme ce pauvre chaton abandonné.

Leur sœur est assise entre Jaime et lui, elle fixe un point invisible, l'air absent.

« J'ai trouvé un chat, peu après avoir épousé Robert, » révèle t-elle.

Interloqués, Jaime et Tyrion échangent un regard.

« C'était un chat errant, il n'avait que la peau sur les os. J'ai pris l'habitude de laisser un peu de nourriture devant la maison pour lui. Un jour, il m'a laissée le caresser et un autre, il m'a suivie à l'intérieur. »

Un sourire nostalgique étire ses lèvres.

« J'étais heureuse d'avoir un compagnon – je me sentais si seule. Robert... »

Son sourire s'efface.

« Robert ne voulait pas de lui. C'était un enfant qu'il voulait, un fils pour reprendre les rênes de son entreprise, certainement pas un animal. Je l'ai quand même gardé... je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à me séparer de lui. J'y étais si attachée. »

Deux petites larmes perlent au coin de ses yeux.

« Un soir, Robert a découvert que je prenais la pilule. Ça... ça l'a mis hors de lui. »

Cersei serre les dents, elle semble emportée par le flot dévastateur de ses souvenirs.

« Le lendemain matin, quand je suis descendue, le chat était mort. J'ai amené son corps chez le vétérinaire... il m'a dit qu'il avait été empoisonné. »

Ses larmes coulent en rivières, maintenant, mais elle ne peut pas les essuyer parce qu'elle tient toujours le chaton, alors Jaime et Tyrion prennent chacun un mouchoir et le font pour elle.

« Je suis désolé, Cersei, » parvient à dire Tyrion, ému.

« Je suis désolé, » répète Jaime.

Elle leur offre un pauvre sourire.

« Il semble que je sois destinée à détruire tous ceux qui ont le malheur de s'attacher à moi. »

« Non, Cersei, » rétorque Tyrion. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

Il est en colère contre elle parce qu'elle est partie mais elle reste sa grande sœur, quelqu'un qui aura à jamais une place dans son cœur et il ne peut qu'être touché par sa détresse.

« Ce n'est pas vrai, » lâche Jaime en évitant de la regarder.

Les petites étoiles de l'espoir apparaissent dans les émeraudes brisées de Cersei.

Un peu plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, Jaime désigne le chaton, qui s'avère être une femelle, et demande :

« Tu vas la garder ? »

Elle acquiesce avec un petit sourire fatigué.

« Peut-être que je peux faire les choses bien, cette fois... »

Lorsque Jaime lève la main pour caresser la petite chatte, ses doigts effleurent ceux de Cersei.

Tyrion ne manque pas la légère rougeur sur leurs joues.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, lorsque Tyrion propose à Cersei et Jaime de regarder un film de Noël, ils lui jettent un regard dubitatif.

« Ces trucs sont tellement clichés, » fait Jaime. « Et tellement prévisibles. »

« S'il te plaît ! On ne peut pas fêter Noël sans avoir regardé un film de Noël avant. »

Jaime finit par céder en roulant des yeux. Roulée en boule sur un fauteuil, la petite chatte, que Cersei a choisi d'appeler Étoile, miaule, comme pour le soutenir.

Ravi, Tyrion s'installe entre les jumeaux devant la télé. Jaime n'avait pas tort, songe t-il un peu plus tard : ce film est cliché au possible. Une jeune femme retourne dans son village natal après plusieurs années d'absence et tombe _par le plus grand des hasards_ sur son amour de jeunesse. C'est lorsqu'il songe que tout ceci lui rappelle un peu la réalité qu'il remarque que Cersei et Jaime ont l'air de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Quand la femme avoue à son ancien petit-ami qu'elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer, Jaime se mord la lèvre. Quand il l'embrasse, Cersei rougit. Enfin, quand il la demande en mariage, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher d'échanger un regard.

« C'est bien ce que je disais, » lâche Jaime quand arrive la fin du film. « C'était cliché au possible. »

« Oui, peut-être... » fait Tyrion, l'air de rien. « Mais vous avez quand même l'air d'avoir bien aimé... »

Cersei devient écarlate face à l'insinuation.

« Il faut que je donne à manger à Étoile, » marmonne t-elle avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la cuisine.

Jaime fuit le regard de Tyrion. Celui-ci a toujours su que, contrairement à ce qu'il répétait, son frère n'a jamais totalement haï leur sœur, il a toujours su que Cersei n'a jamais totalement quitté le cœur de Jaime, mais il ne pensait pas que des braises de leur amour pouvaient toujours y brûler...

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? » lâche Jaime.

Tyrion lui sourit d'un air innocent.

« Oh... pour rien. »

Est-ce que ces braises peuvent-être ravivées ? Jaime a t-il seulement conscience de leur présence ? Est-il toujours possible de sauver leur amour ?

Alors qu'il regarde Jaime disparaître à l'étage, Tyrion songe qu'il est peut-être temps de recommencer à croire en la magie de Noël.


	17. Chapter 17

« Nous n'avons pas encore construit de bonhomme de neige. »

Jaime retient un soupir lorsqu'il croise le regard brillant de Tyrion. Ils viennent à peine de se lever et son petit frère est déjà en pleine forme.

« Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. »

« Je ne vois pas le rapport. Les bonhommes de neige, c'est une tradition. C'est sacré. On ne peut pas y échapper. »

« Sauf quand il n'y a pas de neige, » raille Cersei.

Tyrion roule des yeux mais n'hésite pas avant de revenir à la charge.

« S'il vous plaît... »

Jaime soutient son regard encore quelques instants avant de céder. Il s'esclaffe et lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

« Tu sais comment obtenir ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? »

« C'est un truc de Lannister... » sourit-il avec malice.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils ont tous les trois les mains plongées dans la neige et s'affairent à construire leur bonhomme. Cersei sourit, elle semble détendue – elle semble heureuse. Cette simple pensée le réchauffe de l'intérieur, quand bien même il est gelé, et il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir. Probablement pas – son cœur brisé n'a pas appris de ses erreurs.

Une fois leur bonhomme de neige terminé, Jaime le contemple avec satisfaction, jusqu'à ce que Tyrion lui envoie une boule de neige en pleine tête.

« Tu as vingt ans ou dix ans ? » fait Jaime en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la main.

« Dix ! » répond Tyrion, hilare, en lui envoyant une autre boule de neige.

« Attends un peu que je t'attrape... »

Il est cependant distrait par Cersei qui s'est elle aussi mise en tête de le viser.

« Alors tu es de son côté ? » fait-il en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne suis du côté de personne ! »

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle lance une boule sur Tyrion. Il s'en suit alors un chaos blanc et gelé complètement indescriptible, leurs rires montent jusqu'au ciel et bon sang, ce que ça fait du bien – depuis combien de temps Jaime n'a t-il pas ri comme ça ?

Alors qu'il court après Tyrion, il trébuche et entraîne Cersei dans sa chute.

« Ça va ? » s'inquiète t-il alors qu'il est avachi sur elle.

Ses yeux verts sont brillants, elle a les joues rosies par le froid et les lèvres entrouvertes. Elle acquiesce en souriant.

« Ça va. »

Leurs regards se verrouillent et ne se lâchent plus, leurs visages se rapprochent et...

« Hum hum. »

Jaime se relève brusquement. Tyrion le dévisage d'un air moqueur.

« On rentre ? Je suis frigorifié. »

« Oui... rentrons. »

Il évite de regarder Cersei lorsqu'il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever.

Cersei, elle, ne le lâche pas des yeux.


	18. Chapter 18

« Je peux te parler ? »

Jaime est allongé sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, lorsque Tyrion entre dans sa chambre.

« Bien sûr. »

Il se redresse. Tyrion ne manque pas le trouble qui voile son regard.

« Je voulais parler de ce qui s'est passé hier... ou plutôt, de ce qui a failli se passer. »

« Quoi donc ? » fait-il, comme s'il ne savait pas exactement où Tyrion veut en venir.

« Tu le sais très bien. La bataille de boules de neige. »

« Eh bien ? »

« Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu aurais embrassé Cersei. »

Jaime baisse la tête, comme un enfant pris en faute, et il sait très bien qu'il ne sert à rien de nier.

« J'en avais envie, » admet-il.

Cette perspective n'a pas vraiment l'air de le réjouir.

« Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle. »

Son frère laisse échapper un rire sans joie.

« Je pensais que l'amour, c'était une belle connerie, et que j'en avais fini avec ça. J'enchaînais les conquêtes et ça m'allait très bien. Du sexe, pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches. Et puis Cersei est revenue... et elle m'a retourné le cœur. »

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, complètement perdu.

« C'est la femme de ma vie, » lâche t-il. « Ces filles avec qui je couchais... elles étaient belles, drôles, intelligentes, certaines sont même tombées amoureuses de moi. Mais moi, je ne pouvais pas les aimer en retour, parce qu'elles n'étaient pas Cersei. »

Il essuie une larme qui roule sur sa joue.

« Elle m'a fait tant de mal... je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça. »

Tyrion soupire, cette situation est bien compliquée, il ignore comment tout ça va se régler mais il est bien décidé à aider Jaime du mieux qu'il peut.

« Je pense... je pense qu'elle a changé. Et pas seulement physiquement. »

« Je me fiche de sa cicatrice. Je m'en fiche complètement. Elle me fait toujours le même effet. »

« Je sais. »

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle regrettait d'être partie. »

L'espoir vibre dans la voix de Jaime, quelque chose qu'il ne peut étouffer, quand bien même tout serait sans doute bien plus simple s'il y parvenait.

« De toute façon, ça n'a pas d'importance, pas vrai ? Elle va repartir après Noël. »

« Oh... je n'en suis pas si sûr, » murmure t-il, si bas qu'il doute que Jaime l'ait entendu.

Alors qu'il quitte la pièce, il est désormais certain d'une chose : Jaime aime toujours Cersei.

Mais est-ce que Cersei aime Jaime autant qu'il l'aime ?

Tyrion a bien l'intention de le découvrir.


	19. Chapter 19

La première chose que Tyrion remarque quand il entre dans la chambre de Cersei, ce sont les cadres photos sur sa commode – ceux que Jaime, dans un geste rageur, a fait disparaître dans un carton le lendemain de son départ, incapable de supporter plus longtemps les sourires figés de leur fratrie, tristes rappels d'un bonheur passé.

« Tu les as ressortis, » fait-il remarquer.

« Oui, » répond Cersei en regardant les photos avec tendresse.

Il s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit.

« Quand tu es partie, tu m'as brisé le cœur à moi aussi, » lâche t-il.

Elle se tend aussitôt.

« Je ne t'aimais peut-être pas de la même façon que Jaime, mais je t'aimais. Tu étais ma grande sœur, ma meilleure amie, ma confidente. Moi aussi, j'aurais tout fait pour toi. »

Cersei baisse les yeux, honteuse, courbée sous le poids de ses regrets.

« Quand tu as passé la porte avec ta valise, tu ne m'as même pas regardé. Comme si je n'existais plus à tes yeux. »

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? »

Des diamants d'eau tombent de ses émeraudes.

« Je savais que si je te regardais... que si je me retournais alors que Jaime m'appelait... je n'aurais plus le courage de m'en aller. »

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière et regarde le plafond. Tyrion l'imite.

« Je pensais à vous tous les soirs. Je me demandais sans cesse ce que vous étiez en train de faire... et chaque soir, je priais pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pour que je me réveille dans cette chambre, pour que Jaime soit à mes côtés. »

Un rire sans joie s'échappe de sa gorge.

« Peut-être que cette cicatrice est une juste punition pour le mal que je vous ai fait. »

Silence.

« Tu regrettes ? »

« Plus que tout. »

Il acquiesce lentement et, tout doucement, l'embrasse sur la joue – en plein sur sa cicatrice.

« Il n'y a rien de juste dans tout ça, Cersei. »

Elle le serre contre elle et se remet à pleurer.

« Vous m'avez tellement manqué, tous les deux. Et Jaime... oh, Jaime... »

Elle n'a pas besoin de poursuivre. Tyrion a compris que les mêmes sentiments font battre le cœur des jumeaux.

« Ça va aller, » murmure t-il. « Tu verras. »

Et il y croit plus que jamais.


	20. Chapter 20

Cersei se promène dans les rues enneigées en s'assurant de garder la tête baissée. Les rires retentissement autour d'elles, des enfants se précipitent vers les vitrines des magasins de jouets, les yeux brillants, des hommes et des femmes sont en quête d'un présent pour ceux qui leur sont chers, une atmosphère joyeuse vient réchauffer les cœurs.

Elle marche sans but précis, elle aussi est en quête d'un cadeau mais elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle va acheter pour Jaime et Tyrion. Ils sont tellement riches, de quoi pourraient-ils avoir besoin ?

Les souvenirs des Noëls passés revient flotter jusqu'à elle, autrefois elle savait toujours exactement ce qui leur ferait plaisir, ce qui allumerait des étoiles dans leurs yeux verts.

Les choses ont bien changé.

Elle n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, cependant, le réveillon est dans deux jours, elle doit absolument trouver quelque chose cet après-midi. Complètement perdue, elle s'assoit sur un banc et regarde les passants aller et venir, les mains dans les poches de son manteau. La crainte de voir Robert surgir et se précipiter sur elle l'étreint brièvement avant de la quitter.

Robert n'est plus là, Robert est en prison – il ne peut plus lui faire de mal. Bientôt, elle demandera le divorce et elle sera enfin libérée de lui, libérée de cette cage dans laquelle elle s'est elle-même enfermée.

 _Et après ?_ murmure une petite voix dans son esprit.

Elle est toujours amoureuse de Jaime mais elle lui a fait tellement de mal, quels sont ses sentiments à son égard désormais ? Que reste t-il de leur amour ?

Réprimant un soupir, Cersei se lève et se remet à traverser les rues en pensant toujours à ses frères. Qu'adviendra t-il de leur trio une fois Noël passé ? Est-ce que tout disparaîtra, exactement comme les flocons de neige qui finissent inexorablement par fondre ?

C'est alors que Cersei a une idée.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, elle entre dans la première bijouterie qu'elle voit, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

Elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut offrir à Jaime et Tyrion pour Noël.


	21. Chapter 21

« Alors ? Tu sais ce que tu vas offrir à Cersei ? » demande Tyrion pour la dixième fois depuis le début de l'après-midi.

« Non, toujours pas, » grommelle Jaime.

« Tu as intérêt à vite trouver, » fait-il remarquer. « Le réveillon, c'est demain. »

« Vraiment ? » raille t-il.

Se mettre en quête d'un cadeau pour Cersei le replonge plusieurs années en arrière, ce moment était presque sacré, il pouvait passer des jours entiers à y réfléchir, il fallait que son présent soit parfait, il fallait qu'un grand sourire illumine le visage de sa jumelle en le déballant – il fallait qu'elle soit heureuse.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir, » admet Jaime.

Trois ans, c'est long. Est-ce que ses goûts ont changé ? Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'en discuter, ils ont tant de choses à rattraper, et pourtant si peu de temps avant que Cersei reparte.

 _Mais va t-elle vraiment repartir ?_ murmure une petite voix dans son esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir, toi ? » demande Jaime en désespoir de cause.

« Ah, ça, mon cher frère, c'est une surprise, » répond t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

« Tu ne m'aides pas... »

« Tu réfléchis trop. Cersei aimera tout ce que tu lui offriras parce que ça viendra de toi. Je pense... je pense qu'il faut juste que tu lui montres ce qu'elle représente pour toi. »

Jaime s'arrête un instant, lève les yeux vers le ciel, le soleil commence à disparaître. Il touche sa montre par réflexe, celle qu'il n'a pas pu se résoudre à jeter quand bien même elle était un rappel constant de son cœur brisé.

_Pour toujours._

Cette inscription est tristement vraie. Cersei, bien que partie, était toujours avec lui, elle hantait ses pensées et ses rêves, son souvenir refusait de laisser son cœur s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jaime a compris qu'il n'aimera jamais une autre femme. Ceci ressemble tristement à une malédiction, mais peut-être qu'il peut faire en sorte que cela devienne une bénédiction... Il regarde de nouveau sa montre et sourit.

« J'ai trouvé, » annonce t-il.

« Ah ? »

« Oui. Viens. »

Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, Jaime voit du bleu.


	22. Chapter 22

Cersei, Jaime et Tyrion sont assis sur le canapé, la vieille couverture bleue est posée sur leurs genoux, Étoile vient de temps à autre leur réclamer une caresse. Cersei promène son regard sur les guirlandes multicolores qui illuminent la pièce, sur le grand sapin, sur les chaussettes accrochées sur la cheminée, les larmes lui montent aux yeux – elle ne pensait pas revoir tout ceci un jour.

« Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiète Tyrion.

Cersei ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais n'y parvient pas. Sa lèvre tremble et soudain, un barrage cède, son départ, Robert, les insultes, les humiliations, la solitude, le couteau, tout ça se transforme en un torrent de larmes, elle a l'impression de se noyer dans ses regrets.

Elle ne sursaute pas quand Jaime et Tyrion l'enlacent tous les deux, leur étreinte réconfortante la réchauffe un peu mais ce n'est pas assez pour que l'eau cesse de tomber de ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée, » gémit-elle. « Je suis _tellement_ désolée. »

« Je sais, » répondent-ils à l'unisson.

« J'ai été si stupide... j'ai crée ma propre prison... je vous aime tellement... »

Tout doucement, ils s'écartent d'elle et l'embrassent tous les deux sur le front.

« Quand... quand Robert a sorti ce couteau, j'ai pensé que j'allais mourir sans vous revoir et... oh, j'ai eu si peur... »

« C'est fini, maintenant, » souffle Tyrion qui s'est lui aussi mis à pleurer. « C'est fini. Nous sommes ensemble. »

Jaime acquiesce et l'embrasse sur la tempe avant de rabattre ses cheveux derrière son oreille pour dévoiler sa cicatrice. Cersei se tend.

Et, exactement comme l'a fait Tyrion, Jaime dépose un baiser sur cette marque qui fait désormais partie d'elle.

« Tu es belle, Cersei. Tu seras toujours la plus belle. »

Elle parvient à lui sourire à travers ses larmes.

« Peu importe que les gens te dévisagent, peu importe que certains te prennent en pitié ou se moquent de toi... dans nos yeux, tu es belle, et c'est tout ce qui compte, d'accord ? »

« C'est tout ce qui compte, » approuve Tyrion.

Cersei parvient à acquiescer.

« D'accord. »

Tyrion rejette la couverture et se lève d'un bond.

« Je boirais bien un chocolat chaud, pas vous ? »

Quand Étoile miaule avec enthousiasme, tous les trois éclatent de rire et se dirigent vers la cuisine le cœur plus léger.

Il lui faudra du temps avant d'accepter sa cicatrice mais Jaime et Tyrion ont raison.

Les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus au monde la trouvent belle – c'est tout ce qui compte.


	23. Chapter 23

Le matin du réveillon, alors que Tyrion passe devant le sapin en se frottant les yeux, encore ensommeillé, il se fige soudainement.

« Oh non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Jaime en le rejoignant.

« Nous avons complètement oublié l'étoile en haut du sapin, » se désole t-il.

Jaime s'esclaffe.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! Un sapin de Noël sans étoile n'est pas un vrai sapin de Noël. »

Jaime, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres, lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux avant de quitter la pièce. Lorsqu'il revient à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux de Tyrion s'illuminent.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'avais oublié ? » s'amuse Jaime en lui donnant l'étoile tant désirée.

« Parfait. »

Cersei les rejoint à son tour, comprend immédiatement ce qui se passe.

« Oh. Eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à l'accrocher. »

Tyrion se mord la lèvre, hésite. Ont-ils oublié quelle était leur tradition, autrefois ? Ce rituel auquel ils n'auraient renoncé pour rien au monde ? Les yeux de Cersei et Jaime se mettent à briller quand ils comprennent ce qu'il attend d'eux. Ils échangent un sourire complice.

« Tu es prêt ? » demande Jaime.

Il hoche la tête, ravi, et laisse bien volontiers son frère et sa sœur le soulever pour qu'il accroche l'étoile en haut du sapin.

« Maintenant, c'est parfait, » commente t-il, les poings sur les hanches.

Est-ce un effet de son imagination ou le sapin est-il plus beau qu'il ne l'a jamais été ? Cersei et Jaime ont l'air de partager son avis.

Sa sœur touche doucement la grosse boule bleue et acquiesce avec un sourire.

« C'est parfait. »

« Bien sûr, ce sera encore plus parfait quand il y aura les cadeaux en dessous... »

Jaime roule des yeux.

« Les cadeaux, c'est pour ce soir. Et pas avant minuit ! »

« Pourquoi faut-il _toujours_ qu'on attende minuit pour les ouvrir ? »

« Parce que c'est la tradition. »

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait y faire une entorse cette année ? »

« Non, » tranche Jaime. « Tu ne peux pas respecter la tradition uniquement quand ça t'arrange, petit frère, » raille t-il en désignant l'étoile tout juste accrochée.

Tyrion fait mine de bouder quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« J'aurais essayé, au moins. »

Cersei les regarde se chamailler en silence, un air amusé sur le visage. Elle se penche, embrasse Tyrion sur le front et le serre contre elle.

« Ne sois pas si impatient. Nous sommes ensemble et... c'est le principal, non ? »

Il lui rend son étreinte et Jaime vient bientôt les entourer tous les deux de ses bras.

« Bien sûr. C'est le principal. »

Au fond, le retour de Cersei est le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui ait jamais fait.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors que Tyrion finit de mettre la table, Jaime a l'impression de rêver. Si on lui avait dit un mois plus tôt que Cersei allait revenir dans sa vie et faire chavirer son cœur si rapidement, il n'y aurait jamais cru, et pourtant...

« Eh bien... il ne manque plus que Cersei, » conclut Tyrion.

Leur sœur fait son apparition quelques minutes plus tard et Jaime en reste sans voix. Elle porte une jolie robe bleu nuit mais ce qui retient le plus son attention, ce sont ses cheveux – elle les a relevés en un chignon élégant, seules quelques mèches tombent librement de chaque côté de son visage.

Sa cicatrice est bien visible.

Elle n'a pas cherché à la dissimuler parce qu'elle _sait_ , elle _sait_ qu'ils s'en fichent, elle _sait_ qu'ils la trouvent belle – elle leur fait confiance.

Cersei leur sourit timidement. Bouleversé, Jaime l'embrasse sur la tempe.

« Tu es magnifique, » murmure t-il.

Ses joues rosissent légèrement.

Comme à son habitude, Tyrion se lance dans des bavardages interminables et monopolise presque toute la conversation pendant le repas. Cersei et Jaime l'écoutent volontiers, heureux de le voir heureux, échangent des regards appuyés de temps à autre, ils se sentent bien pour la première fois depuis trois ans – ils se sentent _complets_.

Quand minuit vient enfin, ils viennent à peine de terminer leur part de bûche. Tyrion bondit de sa chaise et se précipite vers le salon.

« C'est l'heure des cadeaux ! »

Cersei et Jaime le suivent de bonne grâce, amusés, et s'assoient devant le sapin.

« Je commence ! » annonce Tyrion.

Il pousse un cadeau vers Jaime. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il l'ouvre, puis son visage s'éclaire.

« Oh. »

C'est une photo prise i peine quelques jours, un instant volé : Jaime et Cersei sont tous les deux recroquevillés sur le canapé, les bras autour des genoux, ils bavardent tranquillement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Jaime retourne le cadre, une inscription est gravée derrière.

_Nouveau départ._

« Merci, Tyrion... » murmure t-il.

Il se mord la lèvre, terriblement mal à l'aise, n'ose pas regarder Cersei. Devinant son embarras, Tyrion offre son cadeau à leur sœur. Ses yeux s'illuminent lorsqu'elle feuillette un album photo que Jaime n'a jamais vu auparavant.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir d'avoir toutes ces photos de nous trois où que tu ailles... » avance Tyrion, hésitant.

« C'est... c'est parfait. Merci, Tyrion. »

Elle saisit deux paquets et les pousse vers eux.

« A mon tour. »

Jaime observe la longue chaîne dorée au bout de laquelle est accroché un pendentif dont il ne parvient pas à identifier la forme. Son initiale est gravée dessus, et il remarque que Tyrion en a reçu un semblable.

« Regardez, » dit Cersei en saisissant son propre pendentif.

Quand les trois sont mis côte à côte, ils forment une tête de lion. Le visage de Jaime se fend d'un sourire, tout comme celui de Tyrion – à l'image du pendentif, ils ne sont vraiment entiers que lorsqu'ils sont ensemble.

Son tour est venu d'offrir ses cadeaux. Tyrion est enchanté du nouvel appareil photo qu'il lui a offert mais Jaime n'en doutait pas. C'est la réaction de Cersei qu'il guette avec appréhension, son cœur bat à la chamade, il espère ne pas s'être trompé, ne pas avoir mal interprété les signes.

Cersei sort la bague de l'écrin avec beaucoup de délicatesse, touche le saphir qui y est incrusté, émerveillée.

« Elle... elle est splendide, Jaime. »

C'est alors qu'elle remarque l'inscription gravée sur l'anneau.

_Pour toujours._

Les yeux humides, elle plante son regard dans le sien. Le temps semble s'arrêter un instant, et puis...

Sans prévenir, Cersei se précipite sur lui, passe les bras autour de son cou et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Jaime a l'impression que son cœur explose, il lui rend son baiser avec ferveur, et tous les deux se mettent à verser des larmes de joie.

« Je t'aime, » souffle Cersei. « Oh, Jaime... je t'aime tellement. »

« Je t'aime. Tu es l'amour de ma vie. Je t'aime pour toujours. »

Il appuie son front contre le sien et passe la bague autour du doigt de Cersei.

« Joyeux Noël. »

« Joyeux Noël. »

Tyrion se racle la gorge.

« Je dérange ? »

Ils secouent la tête en riant, lui ouvrent leur bras, il s'y réfugie volontiers.

« Joyeux Noël, espèces d'idiots dorés. »


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu et commenté, et joyeux Noël !

Quand Cersei se réveille, le bruit de deux autres cœurs résonne dans sa chambre. Elle sourit en regardant Jaime et Tyrion continuer de dormir.

La veille, quand elle leur a demandé s'ils voulaient bien rester avec elle pour la nuit, ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde. Elle n'a pas aussi bien dormi depuis des lustres, elle s'est sentie protégée et aimée – cette terrible cicatrice a pour un temps cessé de la brûler.

Un peu plus tard, alors que tous les trois prennent leur petit-déjeuner et que Tyrion partage ses céréales avec Étoile, sa joie se change en cendres dans sa bouche.

Jusqu'à Noël. C'est le temps qu'elle devait rester ici. L'heure est venue pour elle de partir. La bulle de paix et d'enchantement dans laquelle elle a flotté ces dernières jours vient subitement d'éclater.

Le cœur lourd, elle remonte dans sa chambre, sort sa valise et l'ouvre sur son lit. Ses yeux se posent sur les cadres photos – doit-elle les emporter ? Et sa collection de cartes postales ? Sa valise est-elle assez grande pour contenir l'album que lui a offert Tyrion ?

Étoile entre dans la pièce et vient se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle la dévisage de ses grands yeux jaunes.

« C'est l'heure de s'en aller, » souffle Cersei.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle s'assoit sur le lit et la prend sur ses genoux, elle réalise que remplir sa valise est au-dessus de ses forces. Les larmes lui montent aux yeux.

Un peu plus tard, Jaime et Tyrion frappent à la porte et entrent d'un pas hésitant.

« Tout va bien ? » demande son jumeau.

Cersei s'aperçoit que ses mains tremblent. L'album est ouvert sur son lit et une version plus jeune de leur fratrie lui adresse un grand sourire. Son pendentif est comme un rappel qu'elle sera incomplète dès qu'elle franchira la porte de la maison. Elle baisse les yeux vers la bague que Jaime a glissée à son doigt, vers cette inscription qui sonne comme une promesse.

_Pour toujours._

Elle repense à leur baiser, à leur amour qui brûle toujours au fond de leurs cœurs, quelque chose à quoi elle ne veut plus jamais renoncer, elle pense aussi à la soirée de la veille, aux monologues de Tyrion, à ses blagues, à ses sourires.

Cersei se met à pleurer.

« Je n'ai pas envie de partir, » lâche t-elle finalement.

Bouleversés, Jaime et Tyrion se précipitent sur elle et l'enlacent.

« Alors reste, » murmure Jaime en lui prenant la main. « Reste avec nous. »

« Reste, » répète Tyrion.

Et, alors qu'ils la regardent avec tout l'amour du monde, Cersei comprend qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais partir – c'est une erreur qu'elle ne commettra pas une deuxième fois.

C'est ici qu'est sa place, avec ses frères, c'est ici qu'elle est aimée et acceptée.

C'est ici qu'elle restera.

_Pour toujours._


End file.
